osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Villains Assemble! Operation Good
Ok everyone I'll post the strategy I used for clearing 3 out of 4 Expert stages so far. All of them were cleared first try with this lineup, but in Stage 3 I was a bit lucky and I could have chosen a better one. So let's begin: Stage 1: Midorimura Kakene Expert Preparations: 10 Healing Gummies LVL3, 10 ATT Down Gummies LVL 3, 10 DEF Down Gummies LVL3 Personal Formation (all max level except from two): Izanai (Healer, skill power at lvl 8 heals for 860 HP, Topaz) Kashiwai Suzuka (Fighter, AOE Ruby Attack) Mitsuko Ushiyama (Tank, AOE ATT Buff, Sapphire) Asahi Tosaka (Fighter, AOE ATT Buff, Ruby) Hinami Onodera (Fighter/Glass Cannon, AOE ATT Buff, Ruby) Sierra (ATT Debuffer, Sapphire, lvl 68) Nikola (ATT Debuffer, Topaz, Sub#1, lvl 62) Galette (ATT Buff, Fighter, Ruby, Sub #2, lvl 67) 1st Wave: 3 Liselottes, they have magic that hits up to 3 Eromons, but they can normally attack. Their magic varies, they can use sapphire-based skills, topaz or emerald. They fall easily, however, but you'll probably have to heal once with your healer. 2nd Wave: 3 Jaimes. You have two turns to defeat them before they deal a lot of damage. First turn they att buff themselves. Second turn they do an AoE Emerald attack. If you have a Ruby AoE Eromon Skill, use it before they use their and you may kill all of them before they attack. 3rd Wave: 2 Nanase Fukas, 1 Uesugi Ko. Ko hits hard to medium damage, so I focused her first. The other two however, have a skill that reduced two of your Eromons' Speed. And they use it often, so you may want to focus on them first. Regardless, be very very careful of your combo chain and don't let it to drop to 0 until the debuff is off. The debuff will probably follow you to next wave(s). As for me I had the debuff for the entirety of the next wave and it went off as soon as I entered the last wave. 4th Wave: 1 Fuka, 1 Jaime, 1 Liselotte. Ugh, they mix the previous waves in this one. Since your combo chain is pretty high this time, I'd say to go for Fuka first, so she won't debuff you anymore. Then you go to Liselotte (you'll probably get hit by one of her skill once), since you have two of Jaime's turns before you take any damage from her. Be careful of your combo chain due to last wave's debuff and heal once more if you have any Eromon's health flashing red. 5th Wave: The boss. Much easier than what I thought. Her first turn she will boost her defense, so I used one DEF Down Gummy to drop her defense a bit. I also used Sierra and one ATT Down Gummy to make sure she didn't have a lot of offensive power. During her second turn she does a single target emerald skill, but with the debuffs applied it hit for 700- minus supposed it hits a Ruby Eromon. During her third turn, she does a two-targets emerald skill, but again it barely damaged me. As for my attack, I used all 3 of my ATT Buff Eromons skills once and I dealt with her before she reached her 4th turn. Not that tough for an Expert stage, I'll post Stage 2 when I complete it. Stage 2: Tasha Expert Preparations: 10 Healing Gummies LVL3, 10 ATT Down Gummies LVL 3, 10 DEF Down Gummies LVL3 Personal Formation (same as Stage 1) 1st Wave: 1 Kuranaga Mai, 1 Yuki Haruno, 1 Liselotte. Quite tough since there is a mixture of types and you just started the stage. I went for Liselotte first, yet she still managed to hit me once with one of her skills (and it was Sapphire type as well). The other two have high HP and Attack, so you are bound to receive some damage. I also had to heal once with Izanai, since one of my Rubies' HP went flashing red. Be aware of Yuki's skill, it's a single-target Topaz skill and it damn hurts, so you may go for her after Liselotte. 2nd Wave: 2 Liselottes, 1 Sago Mao. Here you have to choose depending on your formation. If you think you can take Sago fast (be warned she's a tank), go for her after you ATT Buff your team. If you have a fast team and can't stand a lot of damage, go for the Liselottes. Regardless, ATT Buff your team because Sago's first turn is an AoE ATT Debuff skill on your entire team. The extra downside is the debuff's duration as it will last all the way until the boss. 3rd Wave: Same enemies as Wave 1. This time though you have a higher Combo Chain, so it should be easier. 4th Wave: 2 Yuki Haruno, 1 Shiranui Chitose. Well you need to be fast in this one. I decided to use an AoE skill and go for the Yukis first. Shiranui is just like Sago Mao, a tank. The only difference is that she AoE Debuffs your party's defense. And this debuff will follow you for a very long time maybe even until you beat the stage. 5th Wave: The boss. A bit harder than Midorimura, her first turn will be to boost her Attack. So I used Sierra and 1 ATT Down Gummy to even it out. She follows with an AoE Ruby skill that annihilated one of my Ruby Eromons, Asahi, so it may be a good idea to use a second ATT Down Gummy or Eromon Skill to even the damage out (remember that you have the defense debuff from last wave). Her next two rounds consist of two-targets ruby skills, but their damage is nowhere near as her AoE skill. A little tougher than the first stage, I lost one Eromon at the boss and my combo chain broke, then I lost a second one, but I still managed to beat the stage quite easily at my first try as well. Stage 3: Samantha Expert Preparations: 10 Healing Gummies LVL3, 10 ATT Down Gummies LVL 3, 10 DEF Down Gummies LVL3 Personal Formation (same as Stage 1). However it may have been better if I'd swapped one of my ATT Buff Eromons for a second ATT Debuff like Nikola. 1st Wave: 2 Jaimes 1 Chitose. It seems you'll take both the AoE damage and the Defense Debuff, you can't help it, since it's only the first wave and your combo chain is 0. Aim for the 2 Jaimes first, so you'll take the AoE damage only once. Be careful if you have any Topaz Eromons in your team like me, don't let them be attacked by Chitose at all. If you are unlucky, like me, Chitose will apply a second AoE Defense Debuff over time, which you'll have by the end of Wave 3. 2nd Wave: 2 Kuranaga Mais, 1 Uesugi Ko. I was a little scared of last wave's double defense debuff, so I used Sierra's AoE ATT Down skill to even the damage a bit. If you have a Ruby-based team like me, go for the Mais first, you'll be able to take both of them pretty fast. Note though that Ko has a 3-targets Ruby Skill and it may hurt depending on your Eromons' defense. 3rd Wave: 2 Yuki Haruno, 1 Sago Mao. Another ATT Debuff incoming. I suggest that you go for the Yukis first, you can actually outdamage Sago before she uses her skill, but you'll need your skill points for later, so save them. The only Skill Points you should use here is for healing. 4th Wave: 1 Yuki Haruno, 1 Jaime, 1 Kuranaga Mai. Leave Jaime for last since your combo chain is pretty high by this point and you can easily take her even after she applies her ATT Buff on herself. Focus on Yuki or Mai first depending on your team, if you have many Sapphires aim for Yuki, if you have many Rubies aim for Mai. 5th Wave: The boss. Probably the toughest of the three when faced individually, she is the tankiest and deals the most damage. She will apply a massive AoE Defense Debuff at your entire team, which will drop your Defense below 1,000. As soon as the wave started I used Sierra's skill and 2 ATT Down Gummies. Be careful though, because by using these 2 Gummies (cost 33 DP each), I couldn't manage to use another Gummy for the remaining fight. Her first skill is an almost AoE Topaz Skill (hits 5 out of your 6 Eromons) and it hurts a lot. 4 Eromons were left with low health but not at the flashing red zone. To make up for her tankiness, she is also slower than the other two bosses, so use that advantage to apply ATT Buffs on your team and try to take her down quickly. As soon as Sierra's skill is charged again, use it immediately. The next round she will use her Chaos Maleficium skill, which will aim your Sapphire Eromons and hit them for a lot of damage. If your team has high enough attack, you will destroy her before she can reach her 4th or 5th turn. Samantha was a close call and I had 4 ATT Down Debuffs on her, definitely the hardest stage so far. I don't know when I'll go for the last Expert stage, but I know it'll be tougher than all these 3 stages combined.